


Stargazing and Picnics

by rinrin_obliviate



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: A fic where Mina is wrapped into a sushi, Also this is a gift for my friend, Alternate Universe - College/University, And it's just very wholesome in general, Because who doesn't like that right?, College, Do I want it?, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gift, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Is it the most overused trope?, Light Angst, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, hell yeah, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinrin_obliviate/pseuds/rinrin_obliviate
Summary: Mina is sad, and Chaeyoung plans to solve this with a little bit of talk, cuddles, and food; all while taking a trip under the night sky.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Stargazing and Picnics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluffy__jeong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy__jeong/gifts).



> READ FIRST!
> 
> Hi! This is a fic I gifted to a really cool friend of mine. She insisted I make a fluffy Twice fanfiction. The prompt? Mina is wrapped in a sushi. I didn't know why I agreed to it; still, there are times when I question my life choices. (JK HAHAHAHA)
> 
> To my friend, thank for answering all my questions regarding this fandom. I know how much you love Twice, and how much this ship meant to you. We were deprived of the chance of having a moving-up ceremony, but I still hope that we still remain friends. Also, after this fic it's your turn. As a Potterhead myself, I dare you to write a one-shot scorbus fanfiction. 
> 
> If there's anyone reading this, I hope I've done the characters and the story justice. Some might have a little problems with it, so I'm apologizing in advance! I'm not so much of a Twice fan, and clearly it was my friend who dragged me into this hole. Still, I'm kind of proud of it. This story served as my firsts: first time writing fanfiction about real life people, first girlxgirl ship, first college au and everything. 
> 
> Still, hope you enjoy!

_And I will still be here stargazing_

_I'll still lookup, lookup_

_Lookup for love_

_Stars don't disappear; they keep blazing_

_Even when the night is over_

-Stargazing, Kygo ft. Justin Jesso

Chaeyoung strutted along the hallway, carrying a bag of groceries on one hand while carefully balancing two extra large boxes of pizza on the other. The corridor was silent except for the occasional shrieks of laughter emanating from other rooms. After all, it was a Friday night. It’s either students visit their families for the weekends, or they remain at the dorms doing who-knows-what. Chaeyoung liked to think that most were spending the night at the bar getting themselves, or simply lying in bed and binge watching dramas, eating pizza to forget about their miseries. 

Either way, a Friday night would never be complete without any students throwing another mini rampage at one of the dorm’s hallways.

Was that a normal thing for universities? It had always been a tradition, and Chaeyoung was simply glad that she came back late enough to have evaded any disturbances. Her mom was jumping country to country for a business trip, while her dad finally gave in to spend a two day-long visit for a distant relative. She would have been thrilled to come if it wasn’t for her graded Fine Arts exams. With Chaeyoung tagging along with her dad, her whole weekend would have ended up with more of the “relatives-asking-if-you-already-have-a-girlfriend” instead of her actually studying. 

Still Chaeyoung thought that she ought to spend another weekend on her own in peace. That is, until she opened the door of her own dorm room.

Mina’s stuff was partially cluttered everywhere, her own side of the room littered with random sheets of paper, clothes and food wrappers. Crumpled papers that laid beside what looked like a sad, unmoving trash bin were scattered around, as if someone had tried shooting through the bin basketball style and failed multiple times. Mina’s jacket was hanging on one of the chairs facing the mini study table. 

That wasn’t what surprised her though. An unfinished thesis was visible on her roommates’ open computer, a sign that she had been in the room for not quite long. One of Mina’s frequently used knapsacks lay discarded on the floor, with books and an odd assortment of clothes peeking through it. 

Chaeyoung sighed, carefully putting down her store-bought snacks before hastily sorting out her own groceries to its rightful place. While doing so, she thought of where Mina might be at this time of the hour. She knew she wasn’t doing something reckless--that wasn’t who her Minari was. Counting down her options, she stood up, grabbing a mini tote bag and stuffing it with a bunch of stuff she knew Mina would like. 

Grabbing her pre-made snacks at last, Chaeyoung walked out of the door, into the corridors, and soon enough, she found herself on the building’s rooftop. Then, she found it easier to get to who she was looking for. It wasn’t that hard, especially when that girl is wearing an odd, very distinct penguin onesie. 

“Mina,” she called out. In front of her was a girl sitting on the edge of the building, her one arm supporting half of her weight from the back. Her right hand was stroking a stuffed penguin toy that lay comfortably in her lap. Streaks of brown hair danced around her face, the chill breeze of the night air making her hair swoop past her minute figure. 

Mina casted her a sideward glance, and Chaeyoung instantly knew that she was recognized. 

“Hey,” she croaked, before facing the quiet view that unfolded beneath her. Chaeyoung took the moment for herself before finally putting down everything that occupied her hands. Walking forward, she hopped on the ledge before finally settling down beside Mina. 

“I’m surprised this area’s empty,” Chaeyoung mused, filling in the comfortable silence. “People would actually crowd here on this day of the week.”

“Some seniors hosted a last-minute bonfire celebration. Assuming that everyone had gotten wasted there, I think we’ll have this place alone for quite some time.”

“Just make sure that we get to the bathrooms earlier than everyone,” Chaeyoung joked in return, feeling the air loosen up around them. “You don’t want to shower while everyone’s having a hangover.”

Mina chuckled, and Chaeyoung considered this as a first step. The two comfortably sat on the ledge, their shoulders grazing against each other. When Mina leaned against her touch, Chaeyoung gently positioned her hand on top of hers, and no soon their hands were intertwined together. It was quiet. It was beautiful. The world was steady at this time, with the cozy wisp of air and the occasional rumble of car engines ringing faintly around them. Streetlights shone around every corner of the street, but to them each post looked like faint, light dots dancing around. 

“I thought you were supposed to go home for the weekend,” she asked, looking intently at Mina. She saw her posture straighten up for a bit, and after years of friendship and dating, Chaeyoung took this as a sign of uncomfortability. “Bad day?”

Mina nodded, squirming at the sudden change of the conversation. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Suddenly, Chaeyoung leapt back on her feet, pushing a strand of hair that was blocking her vision before pulling something from the bag she left behind. Mina was looking at her curiously, clutching her stuffed penguin with both hands.

“What’s with the bag and the...mat?” 

“We’re going to have a picnic,” Chaeyoung shrugged nonchalantly. Holding the mat on both ends, she extended both of her arms to let the mat fall and spread out easily on the ground. 

“Right now? In the middle of the night?” 

“Yep. On a Friday night,” Chaeyoung smirked, extending a hand to Mina. “C’mon, it will make you feel better.”

Mina gratefully accepted the offer, taking Chaeyoung’s hand before stepping down on the dorm’s rooftop. They were lucky to have picked a good spot by chance; no puddles lying around, no leaks coming from any machines. It was an empty space, and the two were very comfortable with it.

“What did you buy from the store?” Mina asked, her gaze landing on Chaeyoung’s stuff. “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to get anything useful...I thought I’d go home too and…”

“It’s fine. Besides, this week’s groceries are on me,” Chaeyoung replied, not wanting to let Mina feel down any further. “I got pizza. Plus a bunch of fast food take-outs. I’m not really in the mood to cook, so I thought that this was better.”

“You bought fries?” 

Chaeyoung nodded, feeling proud of herself. “With ketchup.”

A smile tugged on Mina’s lips, followed by a giggle. “I can imagine you demanding the poor cashier their whole box of ketchup.”

“I _almost_ did that,” Chaeyoung pointed out. “It took a lot of me to constrain myself.

“Right,” Mina mumbled, already helping Chaeyoung with taking out a very assorted range of fast food meals. Wide, assorted pizza flavors laid untouched on the picnic mat. 

“It’s not that hot, but I’m sure the flavor is still there. And it’s not that soggy as I expected it, which is good,” Chaeyoung explained, only to find Mina digging in one of the pizzas. Following suit, the two munched in comfortable silence.

“You know,” Mina blurted, her cheeks full of unchewed pizza and sauce. “About the biggest debate that every single human being on this planet knows?”

“What?” 

“Pineapple on pizza,” she answered, exaggerating her thoughts. “One of the biggest mysteries unsolved.”

“I mean, even Ramsay detested it,” Chaeyoung pointed out, relieved that they were going back to their normal flow of conversation; if one would call that normal. “But I think it’s fine. It’s not the best, but it will do.”

Mina agreed, gulping down water from their shared bottle. “I think so too. I mean, let’s just let people enjoy what they want y’know. If you don’t want it, don’t eat it. In the end we just want our stomachs full and have a smile plastered on everyone’s faces-”

Chaeyoung continued to stare playfully as Mina droned on and on in her own pizza world, with hot sauce dripping on her cheeks as she tried to eat and speak at the same time; all while trying to shove pizza and fries into her mouth.

“I mean, 10 years from now there’s probably going to be gummy bears on pizza and people would find it adorable. Wait...I think someone had already done that at some point. Do gummy bears on pizzas exist? What do you-”

Chaeyoung grabbed a tissue, and without even knowing it, she was wiping a bit of sauce that smared Mina’s cheek. She, of course, took her conversation into a halt as she finally stared at Chaeyoung’s eyes. 

“Was I rambling again?” Mina asked, pouting. “I’m so-”

“You don’t have to apologize,” Chaeyoung replied, cutting her off. “We’ve already been together for 2 years. I’m used to it by now. Besides, you’re adorable when you talk.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, like a cute little penguin.”

“But penguins don’t talk.”

“You get my point.”

The two launched into a semi-comfortable silence, with nothing but the sounds of the outside world interrupting them. After a while, it was Mina who took the pizza box on one side and tried to lie down so that her back was facing the cold, hard mat.

“Isn’t it bad to lie down after you eat?” Chaeyoung asked, but followed Mina’s actions regardless.

“Shut up,” Mina said playfully. “You’re not my doctor.”

“I know, but you’re the one studying medicine here. You should know better.”

“You’re doing it right now,” Mina replied, and Chaeyoung had no witty response to that.

The two launched into a semi-comfortable silence, with nothing but the sounds of the outside world interrupting them. Then…

“The professor already gave our weekly performance grade,” Mina said weakly, and Chaeyoung predicted what would follow next; otherwise she wouldn’t have been here in the first place. “It wasn’t that good.”

Chaeyoung had known Mina for years. So, if she was to refer to Mina’s internal verbal dictionary, _not that good_ meant that it was _bad_.

“And you decided to stay here because of your dad, right?” Chaeyoung asked, making sure that her tone was gentle and soft. She wanted Mina to initiate a conversation, but she didn’t want to push her too far.

Mina nodded in response, heaving a sigh. Chaeyoung scooted closer to her, once again lacing their fingers together. Mina gratefully leaned in against her neck, relieved at the sincere gesture of affection.

“I don’t know how to break it to him,” Mina replied, her voice small and unsure.

“I’m sure he’d take it gently,” Chaeyoung replied, offering what little bit of assurance she can give. “It might take time, but I know he will. He’s a surgeon--it’s not like he hadn’t had a bad mark before.”

“He’s a _neurosurgeon_. What if he gets disappointed?”

“Hey, listen,” Chaeyoung faced Mina to see her eyes sparkle with worry and apprehension. “I know your dad,” she grabbed her chin gently so that Mina’s eyes were meeting hers. “And I know _you_ , Minari. I know you’ll make it up big time, eventually.”

“How?” Mina asked, reluctantly.

“This is college. There are a lot of ways to do it. The right way, of course. You still have finals and recitations and lab experiments. I’m sure you’re going to ace those.”

“Hmm,” Mina thought deeply, averting her gaze on Chaeyoung to look at the sky. “But Chae, what if I don’t?”

“Fail or not, just remember that grades don’t define your future. I know that college and universities makes you think that your life largely depends on these sums, but it doesn’t. It is something, but it isn’t everything,” Chaeyoung smiled before averting her gaze too. “And you’re going to do just fine.”

A light smile tugged on Mina’s lips, and Chaeyoung was proud to have given whatever amount of comfort she could offer. She knew she couldn’t solve everything, but she knew, deep inside that whatever happened, they were in this together. 

“You’re the best, Chae,” Mina whispered. Chaeyoung quickly planted a light peck on her cheek, settling down to see Mina’s surprised expression. 

“I know. Wait...is that what’s been bothering you?”

“Yeah,” Mina replied. “That’s it so far. I’m sorry if it seemed a bit shallow.”

“Don’t worry, I’m used to it.” 

The two continued to lie down, staring at the sky that enveloped them. It was a clear night, which was very rare considering the amount of noise that crowded the city. Stars continued to shine brightly despite the pale streaks of moonlight that landed on the heavy cement. 

“The stars look beautiful tonight,” Mina said, voicing out her thoughts. “They’re everywhere.”

“Just like you.”

“Mina scrunched her brows, frowning deeply at Chaeyoung’s response. “I’m everywhere?”

“No, not that,” Chaeyoung clarified, laughing at Mina’s obliviousness. “I meant the beautiful part.”

“Oh,” Mina mused, realization dawning on her as she concealed the blush she felt on her cheeks. She was mildly thankful that it was dark for Chaeyoung not to notice

“I bet we could draw our own constellations here,” Chaeyoung challenged. Mina raised an eyebrow, intrigued by her girlfriend’s suggestion.

“We already have our constellations. You’re a Taurus, but I don’t exactly know where you are.”

“I’m right here.”

“I mean in the sky.

“Oh,” Chaeyoung pondered. “I think you have to study astrology for that. But I think we can find ours in the East.”

“You’re right,” she said in reply, thinking about her own zodiac. 

“See that?” Chaeyoung raised a finger and pointed it to her far right. “That’s a bear.”

Mina squinted, staring hard at the direction where Chaeyoung was pointing. “I can’t see any resemblance.”

“That one, the one that looks like Grizzly from We Bear Bears.”

“Right,” was what Mina could reply, pretending as if she was done comprehending what Chaeyoung was talking about. Of course, Chaeyoung could see past her facade, chuckling instead at Mina’s sudden interest.

“That’s it. Your turn,” Chaeyoung challenged. Mina focused, but she could see her eyes drooping off already. Among the two of them, Mina had always been the light sleeper. 

“Hmm?” Mina asked, rousing herself. She scanned the twinkling stars above them, finding something to connect with. Finally, she raised her hand excitedly, looking like a little child who saw a toy store for the first time. “I formed a spider!”

“Where?” It was Chaeyoung’s turn to follow Mina’s finger, spotting what she thought was Mina talking about. 

“It’s a crab,” Chaeyoung said matter of factly. 

“What? It’s not!” Mina complained. “It’s clearly a spider.”

“I’m sure it’s a crab. Look, it has four legs.”

“No, it has eight! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. Eight legs. Are we even looking at the same set of stars?”

“This is impossible,” Chaeyoung chuckled. The silence overcame them again, and soon she was letting her mind create wonders in the sky above them. She glanced sideways at Mina, who’s eyes were already drooping.

“Psst, Mina,” she pestered, giving her a light nudge. 

“Hmm?” Mina tried to detach herself from the sweet temptation of sleep. 

“See that?” Chaeyoung raised a finger and pointed it to her far left, where there were less stars crowding around the sky. “That’s us.”

Mina squinted, willing herself to keep awake. She saw what Chaeyoung was talking about this time. Two constellations that hardly looked like people were brought together, as if they were holding hands. “They’re stickmans.”

“That's what constellations are supposed to look like, Minari,” she said, poking Mina’s cheek lightly. 

“But you’re right,” she said, her voice turning into a whisper. “That could be us.”

Silence ensued, and when Chaeyoung glanced at Mina, she was sleeping soundly. Her light snores filled the air, using her plush penguin as a mini pillow. Chaeyoung smiled for herself, willing herself to throw the discarded pizza boxes, sachets and containers on a small bin on one side of the rooftop. 

It didn’t seem right to wake Mina up, only for her to stumble along the corridors like a drunk college student. All the same, she couldn’t leave her here. It’s going to get cold, and by tomorrow the two would have gotten sick.

So she did the reasonable idea she could think of--she carried her. 

Hastily shoving the picnic mat on their bag, Chaeyoung grabbed a sushi blanket the two had bought before college, using it to envelop Mina into a tight blanket wrap. At this point in time, they both looked ridiculous. Chaeyoung looked like a mom carrying a bag alongside a large wrap of sushi with a sleeping, vegetable person on it. 

Still, she was able to make it down the stairs and beyond the corridors, straying from any twist and turns that Mina’s head might accidentally bump into. Sighing deeply, she reached their room at last. Shoving down her bag, Chaeyoung gently flopped Mina into her bed, giving her another layer of blanket before drifting to sleep herself.

The bed was small, and Chaeyoung knew that she was more comfortable on her own. Still, she had decided already. She was going to cuddle with the sleeping girl in front of her for the rest of the night. She’s going to wake up to see Mina drooling in her sleep, and she couldn’t help but think that there’s nothing better than waking up to that wondrous sight. 

“Love you, Chae,” Mina mumbled. Even though Mina probably won’t remember what she said the next morning, Chaeyoung knew that she meant it. She smiled, occupying her space in the bed and putting an arm over Mina’s waist.

“Love you too,” Chaeyoung whispered, finally allowing sleep to overcome her system.

**Author's Note:**

> M, I hope you're happy HAHAHAHA.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr: rinrin-obliviate](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rinrin-obliviate) (but there's a bunch of hp stuff there so yeah)


End file.
